new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Bipper
Bipper is the 1st Mirror Fighter in '' Lawl Nova'' . Entrance YOU ARE MY PUPPET NOW! Bill Chiper slowly descends and floats down to the stage, will possess a beaten-up Dipper then will have full access to his body. Orgin TBA Special Moves Neutral B - Laser Eyes Bill uses his laser vision to grow and shrink opponents. Unlike Dipper, you first enter a stance, and pressing A or B to shrink or enlarge the opponent, respectively. You can also hold back as you use the laser vision to afflict yourself. Move Origin TBA Side B - Time Machine Dipper uses the tape-measure time machine and warps to an earlier spot he was at. This move is identical to Dipper's Side B. Move Origin TBA Up B - Dreamscape Float Bill slowly floats upwards instead of boosting, as well as floats down just as slowly, giving him better control over his flight. Pressing A during his flight will shoot a short-ranged laser. The laser can be aimed, and is also stronger than Dipper's. Move Origin TBA Down B - Magic Camera Bill can take up to three photos with a camera, with buffs depending on how many photos you have. One photo will buff Bill's attack by 1.2x, regardless of who was in the original photo. Two photos will have blue flames surrounding Bill's normals, making them deal more damage. Three photos will make the blue flames twice as big. Photos won't count if nobody is in them. Bill can also lose all of his photos if he's hit by a strong attack. Move Origin TBA Final Smash - Henchmaniacs Bill will leave Dipper's body, and a rift opens up in the sky. Silhouettes of different henchmaniacs will cycle through the rift, with Bill choosing one of the 5 options by pressing B. * Paci-Fire: Summons up to 5 flying eyeballs, shooting out eye beams that will turn anyone into stone, but disappears early if everyone's already petrified by then. Opponents can't move as stones, and any hit dealt to them is a OHKO. You stay as a statue for 10 seconds, but can free yourself earlier by mashing buttons. * Pyronica: Will stick her tongue out and eat opponents, before spitting them back out at others. Touching her will also deal damage. * Zanthar: Will simply leap forward, killing anybody he comes across. * Teeth: Is pretty slow, but eats on anyone he comes across, killing them. * Kyptos and Keyhole: Both will go on opposite sides of the stage, playing tennis with a planet. The "ball" will bounce across the stage, trying to aim for other opponents. All henchmaniacs (except for Paci-Fire and Zanthar) will stay out for 10 seconds. Move Origin TBA KOSFX KOSFX 1: "WHAT!?" KOSFX 2: "AAAaah!!" Star KOSFX: "Woah woah woah woah woah, HEY!" Screen KOSFX: "ARGH!" Taunts Up: *Laughs* Sd: "Pain is hilarious!" Dn: *Gulp down a Pitt Cola in Laugher" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "You're my puppet now!" 2. *Holds down lower lip* "This thing's deluxe!" 3. (Mostly against Dipper) "But how can you stop me, *Turn to the camera* if you don't exist?" Failure/Clap: *Bill exit from his puppet, angrily stares at the winner* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Chops repeatedly with both hands. * Dash attack - Pushes a wheelbarrow. * Forward tilt - Kicks forwards. * Up tilt - Swings a fake candle vertically upwards. * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Swings a golf club forwards. * Up smash - Performs an uppercut. * Down smash - Summons two zombie hands at both sides of him using the Journal. Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - Punches in a downwards fashion in front of him. * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Slices downwards using a shovel. Grabs and throws * Grab - Uses Ford's Magnetic Gun to grab opponents from the distance. * Pummel - Punches the grabbed opponent. * Forward throw - * Back throw - Grabs the opponent with his two hands and tosses them backwards. * Up throw - Holds the gun over his head and shoots the grabbed opponent upwards. * Down throw - Victory Theme The last fragment of Weirdmageddon version of the theme song. Extras Animal Puppet - You only move by jumping. You can jump on an opponent's hand to have them remove you, which hurts. Art "The Gnomes" - The page about the Gnomes from Journal #3. Trivia *Bipper is the first clone in Smash Bros. Lawl history. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Gravity Falls Category:Villain Category:Unknown Origin Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Unknown Age Category:10's Category:Unlockable Character Category:The Rivals Era Category:Mix-Up Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:The Stylistic Era Category:Mirror Clone